Something Wrong
by SengokuNoAkuma
Summary: Yaten is unusually grumpy, and very easy, and very quickly, angers. Can Taiki tame her horrible temper? Minor cursing. Some humor
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own Sailor Moon. No profit is made from this fanfic.

* * *

A little moan escaped my mouth. The moan slowly turned into a scream.

"Yaten!" Seiya shouted as she appeared in my bedroom door. She let out a laugh.

"Don't just stand there, help me!" I said trying not to gasp in pain

"Look, Taiki, look what the shrimp got herself into." Seiya said really loudly. Taiki appeared, and left for a few seconds.

"I'll kill you when I get free of this shower curtain, you bitch!" I growled

I let out another low moan. I reached for the broken plastic near my hand, and cut my palm slightly when i picked it up. I slashed the shower curtain with it, and slowly picked myself up. Taiki helped untangle me from the rest of the curtain when she returned. I tried to stand up, but I had twisted my ankle.

"Thanks a lot, Seiya." I moaned as I fell back to the floor. My lose hair fell around my face.

"Anytime… Shrimp," Seiya said walking to the living room. Taiki helped me to my bed.

"God! I hate that bitch."

"Yaten. Stop acting so immature." Taiki said walking to the door. "So, tell me. How exactly did you get… you know."

"Not telling! It's my secret, however embarrassing it may be." I said looking down at my feet. "OUT!" I ordered as I raised my head, and 'bared my fangs'.

"Don't be so harsh." She said escaping my 'wrath'.

I fell back on my bed, and let out a long sigh.

"I can't believe it. Why did I have to spill tomato sauce all over my best shirt?!" I thought. "And why'd I try to wash it, anyway? Totaly pointless!"

"Oh well." I sighed

"Yaten, who're you talking to?"

"T-Taiki!" I gasped as I jumped to attention.

"Put something beside that huge rag on. We're going out."

"Not going." I stated looking at my room's ceiling

"You're going out if we have to drag you out!" Seiya said marching up to me.

"NOT GOING!" I said digging my nails into my bed as she wrapped two arms around my waist, and tried pulling off of the bed.

I kicked her in the stomach. She moaned something like "That little rat.", and I collapsed onto the bed. I crawled onto the far side of the king sized bed.

"Not going." I said one last time.

During the whole thing, Taiki had made her way to the other side of the bed, and grabbed me from behind like Seiya had.

I screamed.

"I dun wanna go!" I screamed

I suddenly blacked out after feeling immense pain by my neck.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter. Don't forget to rate, please. *bows*

* * *

"Taiki." I moaned as I came to. "What'd you do to me?!" I said. My anger was flaring up once up again.

"Calm down. You put yourself into this mess."

I looked at myself. I had a long, flowing, white dress.

"No. No. No! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed putting my hands on my face.

"Yaten. It's not that bad." Seiya said putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Yes. Yes, it is bad. It's horrible" I said swatting her hands off of me

"Why?" Seiya said

"Because, because-" I gulped "Because I'm a klutz. There. I said it. HAPPY?!"

"Klutz?" Taiki said in confusion

"Yes! I was trying to wash a shirt that I got dirty, because I'm a klutz!" I said as tears started streaming down my face.

"Yaten. Klutz or not, what does this have to do with the dress?" Seiya asked

"Because, by the end of the day, something will happen to this dress. It'll be torn, or stained, or, or…. GO AWAY! Leave me alone. LEAVE ME ALONE!!" "I hate them, those bastards!" I thought

Taiki and Seiya were both shocked.

"What're you staring at me for?" I said suddenly acting confused. "What am I doing in this dress? Somebody tell me what's going on!" I ordered

"Taiki, what just happened?" Seiya asked an also shocked Taiki.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You were just ordering us out of your room."

"Like that's unusual?" I said a little annoyed

I estimated that I order them out of my room at least twenty times a day.

"No, but you were going berserk." Taiki said

"Like that's unusual too?" I said with my eyebrow twitching. "Just get out of my room."

"Do-"

"OUT!" I shouted

They vacated the room.

I collapsed onto the bed. "Gosh, this dress is so uncomfortable!" I said unzipping it, and stepping into jeans and a t-shirt.

"Yaten, what happened to you?" Taiki said appearing unwelcome in my room

"Taiki, don't you get it? Just leave me alone!" I said as I brushed past her.

"Where're you going?" She asked as I opened the door.

"Out."

"That's the first time I've heard you say that word without a shout."

"Goodbye, mother." I said sarcastically and walked out of the apartment building.

I sat on a bench in a nearby park.

"Hey, do ya wanna have some fun?" A bearded man said

"You'd better leave me alone, before you get hurt!"

* * *

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

I haven't been able to get on the computer that much lately, due to my dad. :P to him. BUT I'm back on. Chapter three.

* * *

Chapter 3

"You had better take your hands off me!" I said

"Who'll stop me." The man said in my ear.

I had the sudden urge to cry. "No Yaten. Bad Yaten! You CAN'T cry. Crying shows weakness!" I thought.

I let out a scream as he put his hands on my chest.

"Get your hands off of her!" a firm voice said. It was Taiki.

"OK, tough guy,"

I saw the bearded man swing a punch at Taiki. I couldn't help but think he had landed a direct hit to my friend. I wish I could think of her as more than a friend, but she'd never, NEVER, accept me.

"Go away," Taiki said thrusting the man on his behind.

The man scrambled to his feet, and scampered away.

"Taiki," I mumbled.

"It's okay. I'm fine." He said. She had taken male form.

"That's not what I mean. I'm sorry for acting so childish earlier. I don't know what took over me."

"So you really were faking not knowing what had happened to get out of the mess. Weren't you?" he said putting a head on my head.

"Yeah, forgive me?"

"It's not me you should apologize to, it's Seiya."

"Oh, I did kick her pretty hard, didn't I?"

"Let's go back, before you attract any more attention."

"Can't argue with you there,"

"Yaten, where'd you go?" Seiya asked.

"Not far." I responded flopping down on the couch

She started tickling me, out of the blue, and I broke into uncontrollable laughter.

"You're so evil!" I finally managed

"Yes, I know. Thank you."

"That was-"

I caught a glare from Taiki and I stopped.

I pounced onto Seiya and paid her back for what she did to me.

"Yaten. YATEN!" she laughed "Stop… stop it!" she wailed

I got down from on top of her, and perched myself on the arm of the sofa.

I saw in the corner of my eye, Seiya approaching me with a look of naughtiness. However, she did catch me by surprise, and I toppled over.

"Itaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" I yelled out. My feet were over my head, and my hands were pinned under me. My head was in a very weird position, causing my neck to hurt immensely.

"Deserved it!" Seiya said

"Did not!" I shouted jumping to my feet, as if nothing had happened.

"Did too."

"DID NOT!" I said my temper going over the top.

"Calm down. Nothing good comes from being mad." Taiki whispered almost in my ear

"Taiki, I wish you would tell me what you feel for me." I thought

I calmed myself down enough to march to my room.

"Did you just calm her down?" I heard Seiya retort

"I don't know what I did." Taiki responded

"You were being you" I said to myself.

I threw myself on my bed.

"Yaten, dinner's ready." Taiki called out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screeched as I clumsily fell off of my bed.

"What happened?" Taiki said appearing in my room's doorway.

I looked at her from where I fell. I rubbed my head slightly. "I'm okay." I said before I collapsed back onto the carpet.

"Yaten?"

"I'm okay." I said picking my head up. "Just trying to untangle my foot." I said wincing slightly.

"Oh." She said "Let me help you." Her smooth skin touched my bare foot. She untangled my foot with graceful hands, so unlike my hands, even thought they weren't 'manly' per se nor girly.

"Taiki. My foot's free now." I said

"Sorry." She said slightly blushing. But that wasn't anything compared to how red MY face was.

"I'm so glad that I have these bangs." I thought.

I stood up, and smoothed out my clothes. Taiki had already disappeared into the dining room.

I stuck my nose into the air. "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm." I thought. "Smells good." I said

"I hope it is." Taiki said startling me yet again. I tumbled down the six steps between the bedrooms, and the rest of the apartment. Hitting my head on every single step on the way down.

"Clutz!" Seiya scolded

"Whatever, baka."

"What'd you call me?"

"Baka. Baka Seiya, Baka Seiya!" I teased

"Uh-oh." I thought. Seiya lunged at me like a rabid animal.

* * *

Note: Baka means roughly "idiot" or "fool"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. A very interesting thing happened to me while typing the last part of this chapter. I somehow didn't save the changes I had made to it, and had to retype half of the chapter :(. But I got it done. Yay. While typing the part about the melody, I had the melody "The Love Song" (no words, classical music like Für Elise.) in mind.

* * *

Chapter 4

I staggered to my room. I was so sleepy after the tussle with Seiya. It was her fault for starting it. She wasn't too far behind.

"Good night." I moaned as I collapsed onto my bed.

I hadn't bothered to change, or even turn of the light.

"Good night, Yaten." Taiki said flicking the light off.

I fell asleep to the sound of soft piano music. I couldn't recognize the song.

"Hey, sleepy head. YATEN, WAKE UP!"

"Ya-ya-ya!" Those words of gibberish sputtered out of my mouth as I fell out of bed. "Taiki." I moaned

"Good morning!" Taiki said with a smile. So unusual of her.

"What's so good about it?" I snarled

"Fine, grumpy, but don't go back to sleep either"

"Whatever."I said picking up my blanket. "Um, Taiki?" I started

"Yes?"

"What was that music I heard last night?" I asked

"You must have been dreaming." Seiya said scaring me by poking her head into my room

My heart skipped a beat.

"SEIYA!" I yelled, throwing my pillow at her. She couldn't dodge it because Taiki was in her way going out of the door.

"Oof" she moaned as the pillow fell to the floor after smacking her in the face. It was only for a second, but I thought I saw Taiki throw a sideward's glare at me. That was what really scared me. She then walked into the living room grabbed a pen, and buried her head in a book.

"He, he" I laughed nervously.

"So you saw that too." Seiya mumbled

"Saw what?" I said quickly pushing her out of the room. "I'll be out in a sec." I said

I closed the door. "What in the world was that?" I thought. I was still standing by the door, and then I went flying onto the floor.

"SEIYA!" I growled

"Sorry." She said "How was I supposed to know you were behind the door?"

"Oh, you had better start running!" I said chasing her out into the hallway.

"Yaten! Come here." Taiki said

"Ara, nani. What is it Taiki?" I said annoyed

"Stop all that racket!" She said with her left eyebrow twitching

"Yes, ma'am." I said

"Don't call me that!"

"Yes, TAIKI." I said emphasizing her name

"Yaten," Taiki grumbled

"What are you writing?" I said sticking my nose into her book.

"Go away!" she said shutting the book, almost on my nose.

"Bit grumpy." I said

"Me, grumpy? No," she said with a slight pause, "you've been grumpy, and it's making me mad trying to deal with it. So just leave me alone, and do whatever you want."

"I get the point," I said "I'll leave you alone." I said feeling tears coming to my eyes

"Bad Yaten! I can't cry." I scolded myself.

I walked to my room, and started running my shower. I jumped in and, sat on the floor of the shower for what seemed like an eternity as the warm water sprayed down on my. I did that so I could get away with crying. Nobody'd ever know I was crying. I stepped out of the shower, wrapped one of my blankets around me, and lay down on my bed. I heard a knock my door.

"Who is it?" I asked

"It's me." It was Taiki's voice.

"Go away." I said calmly

"Let me in." she said

"I wanna be alone!" I said, but the door opened anyway.

"You can't stay alone forever." Taiki said as I heard her footsteps approaching.

"Oh, I can't. Every time I try to get close to you or Seiya, you both push me away! And I can't trust the humans!"I started to break down.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why is it so hard to trust the humans?" Taiki asked, trying to hold me.

"Don't act like that! You know exactly why I can't!" I said pushing her away.

"It looks like whenever _we_ try to get close to you, _you_ push us away!" Taiki said forcing me into her embrace.

The thought of biting her arm crossed my mind, but something stopped me.

"Yaten. Don't continue to hide your feelings."

"Taiki, I can't do it. Don't you already know how I feel?" I asked turning a scarlet red.

Taiki put her lips up to my neck. I felt a slight shiver travel up my spine.

"Taiki, that tickles!" I said breaking out in fits of laughter.

I caught her by so much surprise that she started laughing as well.

"Taiki, Taiki, let me go." I said with a giggle.

She spun me around, and I looked her in the eyes for the first time in four months.

"Taiki, why are you doing this?" I thought.

Almost as if she had read my mind, she said, "Because I love you."

I turned very red.

"T-T-T-T-Taiki!" I said accidentally falling on my bottom as I slipped out of her arms.

I saw that she was also incredibly red.

I read the expression on her face. It said "Oh, God, what have I done?"

"Just, just forget what I said." She mumbled

"How can I just forget?!" I said

"Just do it!" she said slamming my door as she left.

"Wh-what just happened?" I said to myself.


	6. Final Chapter

I woke up the next morning with my stomach growling. I didn't bother to get dressed. I walked into the dining room in my night shirt and shorts.

"Ohayo, Yaten." Seiya said

"Ohayo." I said slipping into my seat, and resting my head on the table.

"Rough night?" Seiya said slightly rubbing my back

"What'd you think" I said. It came out of my mouth the wrong way, and Seiya looked taken aback. I looked at my hands and twiddled my thumbs. I opened my mouth and instead of the words "I'm sorry" I said "It's none of your business.".

"What happened to you? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"I always wake up on the wrong side of the bed. That's why I'm so grumpy all the time." I said

I turned red as Taiki walked into the room. I wanted with, all my might, to run from the room, and lock myself up in my own, but my feet simply refused to move.

"Morning." She mumbled.

"Morning." Seiya said. I didn't say anything.

"Yaten, what do you want for breakfast." Taiki said without facing me.

"Whatever. I'm not really too hungry."

"You, Seiya?"

She rambled on what she wanted to eat for breakfast. Actually, despite how my stomach was growling and begging for food, everything in the kitchen made me want to throw up.

I got up, and went to my room on the pretense of changing into regular clothes. I collapsed onto my bed, and started crying. A whole hour passed and even after smelling Seiya's breakfast I made no attempt to eat, or even get up.

I closed my eyes when I heard the same melody from the night before last. It had a steady beat. I got up, and started following the melody to its source.

"T-T-T-Taiki?!" I exclaimed

"Yaten, I-" She started.

"Save it." I said approaching her. I put my arms around her as she just sat on the piano bench in shock.

"Yaten. What are you doing?" Taiki said

"Doing something I've wanted to do for a long time." I said kissing her cheek

"Yaten."

I kissed her on the lips. She kissed me back.

"Hey, you two. I know you're in there." Seiya said appearing in the doorway.

We both blushed deeply.

We got up from in front of the piano, and Taiki walked into the kitchen.

"What were you two doing so close?" Seiya asked "I really couldn't see that much, because the room is kind of dark."

"Nothing!!" I said in embarrassment

"Nothing? So, what's nothing?"

"Shut up, Seiya!" I shouted hitting her up the head.

"Shutting up." She said crankily

I looked at Taiki. She had this weird look about her. And her forehead didn't seem so big.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm." I hummed very low. "She's prettier with hair falling down in front of her eyes, which makes her forehead seem smaller. Well, enough about the forehead." I thought. "It's time to say…" *All three say*

"The end…" おしまい。。。

* * *

おしまい。。。means "The end." in Japanese. It is romanized as "oshimai".


End file.
